No Chill
by Val-Creative
Summary: Georgi's makeup looks disastrous. Phichit knows exactly how to fix this, and he'll do it with or without permission. /Canon AU. Standalone.


**.**

 **.**

Ever since he's given any serious attention to this year's competition, something's been bothering Phichit.

And it's the disaster that is Georgi Popovich's _makeup_.

They both end up in Sapporo, Japan for the NHK Trophy, and Phichit seized his opportunity after his turn—and literally, by capturing Georgi's arm and dragging him to some empty, fold-out chairs.

"Okay, first off—"

" _OI_ —!" Georgi yells out. He pulls away as furiously, sprawling out into an available chair.

The other man looks him dead in the eye, unsmiling and determined, sitting down across from Georgi.

Georgi's costume isn't _terrible_ —it's designed with blue and violets, and glittering, bold sequins. Phichit then brushes his fingers over the side of Georgi's face, without hesitating. Several of his brown fingers return into view with a layer of pale, chalky foundation smeared all over them.

"This? This right here?" Phichit exclaims, seemingly offended, gesturing out his fingers. " _This_ is a no-no. You didn't even use primer!" He groans out. "Who has been doing your makeup?"

Georgi's jaw clenches.

"… Me? I do my own," he answers with some suspicion.

" _Wooow_ , okay." Phichit's neatly plucked eyebrows raise. He laughs in disbelief and grabs his own knees. "I'm officially firing you from the position and taking over tonight. I'm Phichit."

It's only polite to shake hands, so Phichit waits until Georgi slowly does, their fingers clasping briefly.

"But I know who you are?"

Phichit's lips finally quirk into a genuine smile.

"And I know _you_ , and I _know_ you're up next, so we have to do this as quickly as possible." As they let go, Phichit leans over and rummages for his humongous makeup kit by his feet. "I can't make you an makeup expert in twenty minutes, but at least you'll look good out there."

At the sight of an array of color pallets and brushes, Georgi folds his arms, frowning.

"What are you doing…?"

Phichit motions for the other man impatiently, jerking Georgi's wrist towards his lap and dabbing a couple of colors onto his skin. Only half-surprised that Georgi isn't putting up a fight. "We're starting over on the eye and lip makeup, alright? The only _black_ you should be using is in your base eyeshadow to darken it."

Out come the makeup remover cloths. Phichit isn't satisfied until Georgi's skin is clean and dry and primed.

He scoots closer to Georgi's knees.

"You can't just smudge it all over your eyes like this. You want a dramatic but attractive look, not a _dramatic teenage goth_ look." Phichit casts him a doubtful look, while in the middle of using brand new liquid eyeliner on Georgi's left eyelid. "Pretty sure even teenage goths know how to do this better…"

A huffing noise.

"Are you just going to insult me through this whole thing?" Georgi mutters.

Phichit's smile widens, this time apologetically. "Don't get me wrong… I really wanna help," he says. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Once the liquid eyeliner dries, Phichit arms himself with _Hyacinth Shimmer_ and _Peacock Blue_ , as well as his eyeshadow brushes. "So do you plan on crying during your short program?"

The look of pure confusion on Georgi's face is priceless.

"… Excuse me?"

" _Duhh—_ why am I asking that?" Phichit murmurs to himself, rolling his eyes. "The best bet is using a blue undertone in your eyeliner so your eyes won't look so red." The minutes are ticking away, but Phichit thinks there's still enough for a quick lipstick redo. "Little known secret for you, fam."

He probably didn't need to add the slightly flirtatious wink, seeing as it further Georgi's confusion.

"Keep the dark lipstick, but you need a cooler tone with your pale skin and dark hair." Phichit digs around his kit, locating the liner and dark berry lipstick before crowing out happily, " _Aah_ , this one is perfect!" He taps Georgi's chin. "Okay, now relax your mouth—no, widen it—not _that_ _wide_ , jeez, Georgi—"

Phichit checks his watch after finishing up, wincing and tugging the other man onto his feet.

"You gotta get moving— _but first_!" He whips out his mobile, hugging Georgi's stiff shoulder and facing the camera towards them. Phichit snaps at least five quick pictures of them before checking them over. "You want this one tagged? I'm gonna tag the location on SMS, of course, but I really like these other ones too—"

Georgi interrupts with narrowing eyes, shaking his head, "I don't get why you are doing this…?"

Phichit glances up from his mobile, .

(Is he serious? Why even _ask_ that?)

"Everyone should do their best! It wouldn't be fair if you lost points on your presentation." Phichit shrugs, tossing Georgi a bigger smile. "And maybe we're not _best_ friends or anything… but we should have fun, right?"

Phichit's honesty loosens the sternness to the other man's features.

Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but Phichit thinks Georgi may have smiled back.

" _Chohk dee!_ " he yells down the corridor, as Georgi's scowling coach rushes over, herding him away. Phichit gleefully turns back to his mobile, uploading his top three choices and tagging Georgi's SMS handle.

 _should I have been a **#fashion** makeup artist? starting to think so **#lmao #teamfierce #friends**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Yuri on Ice isn't mine. WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER WEDNESDAY! This time, I was inspired by accioharo on Tumblr who asked if someone would write Phichit showing Georgi how to do makeup the RIGHT way. Couldn't resist! This is supposed to just be fun and hilarious, so hope you enjoyed! Any comments/thoughts appreciated!_

 _Translation:_

 _"Chohk dee!" = "Good luck/farewell" in Thai_


End file.
